


Riding In Cars With Strangers

by skyz



Series: Canyons of Steel [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyz/pseuds/skyz





	Riding In Cars With Strangers

The sky had taken on a dirty grey tint and there was a chill in the air that hinted at rain by the time Rachel Berry stepped out of William McKinley High. Lima, Ohio was nothing to look at and today made that especially clear. It was drearily stark and with fall having come and gone, trees were barren and the roads were dotted with pot holes thanks to too much salt being put down for the last two snow falls.

Shivering under her coat Rachel curled her fingers inside her mittens and glanced quickly around the deserted front parking lot. She'd stayed later than she'd meant too but her dad had assured her that he'd be waiting for her when she got out. It was a nice perk of being in the Glee club that she got to use the choir room after school thanks to Mr. Schuester.

She scanned the empty lot again just to make sure she hadn't somehow missed her dad's SUV. He wasn't there and with a sigh she pulled off a mitten and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She was surprised to see she had three texts from her dad and then surprise turned into fear.

What if something had happened?

She hurriedly read the texts and marginally relaxed because it was just her dad saying he'd been called back to the hospital and she'd have to have one of her friends take her home. And her other dad would just be getting up and she didn't want to bother him.

One of her friends.

She made it a point never to lie to her parents but she'd made an exception about the friend’s thing. They always got so sad when she was younger and kids would stand her up for play dates or birthday parties.

She'd lied once high school started and said she'd made friends. It was an easy charade to pull too because her dads trusted her. She was always telling them she could catch a ride with friends or stay after school with friends and today of all days they’d left it up to her to find a friend.

Glancing at her watch she saw that it was a little after five and if she hurried she could make it to the bus stop up the block and catch the bus that was due in ten minutes.

As luck would have it she saw the back end of the bus as it drove away from the stop just as she reached it. Planting her hands on her hips she glared up at the sky and then started walking because she wasn't going to wait for the next bus because she didn't know when it would come.

Her shoes weren't meant for walking and she knew by the time she reached home her feet would be aching.

Conscious of the fact that she was a young pretty girl walking alone Rachel didn't turn on her iPod and kept her pepper spray in one hand ready for use.

She heard a car approaching behind her and stepped up her pace.

A horn was blown and Rachel ignored it.

"Berry," she heard and paused to glance at the car currently keeping pace with her. "Rachel come on. Need a ride?"

Rachel sighed and stared at Santana Lopez who was smirking at her through her open window.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because. Get in. Please." The please was a nice touch, Rachel thought.

Rachel gave in and told herself it was because she didn't want to walk all the way home. Not because she was curious about what Santana would have to say and wondering if she'd follow up on their last conversation.

Rachel slid into her seat and put on her seat belt as her eyes scanned the interior. The dash looked really high tech and the interior was all black and she thought that it suited Santana. Expensive and sleek.

"Nice car," she said politely as she put away her pepper spray and tried to relax.

Santana snorted lightly.

"Yeah right. My dad said it's the safest on the road and doesn't get that only soccer mom's drive Volvo's. It's an old person's car. Now have you thought about what we talked about?"

"Yes and the answer is still no. It's a stupid idea."

It was a stupid idea. As if anyone would believe that she and Santana were dating! Ludicrous and she didn't mean the rapper.

"And what about the rest of Glee? They'll have to suffer because you're being stubborn."

"As if you care about the rest of them. As long as it's not Brittany then you don't care."

"That's true. But even I can see that this would be a good idea and who's to say it won't start affecting Brittany? I'll tell them I've tried but this is about as much as I'm willing to do. If you don't want to actually show some of those acting chops you're constantly bragging about then okay. I thought you of all people would be all over this. It's the role of a lifetime."

"How did you know where I live?" Rachel changed the subject abruptly as she glanced out the window and realized they were coming up to her house.

"I could tell you but I've reached my quota on how much time I'm willing to spend in your presence. Goodbye," Santana said with a tight smile as the car came to a stop in front of her house.

Rachel wanted to laugh, but it really wasn't funny, and it would only encourage Santana.

"Well thanks for the ride." Rachel glanced at her house, taking her white house in green trim and a feeling of relief and happiness filled her. She was home. The lawn had been freshly cut last weekend and the flower beds were still covered in snow and--her dad was coming out of the house and waving!

Rachel quickly tried to unbuckle her seat belt but found it a struggle.

"Need some help?" Santana asked in amusement.

"Don't say anything," Rachel hissed as she finally got the buckle undone and opened the car door. 

Hopping out she said, "Hi, dad! Let's just--"

"Hi, honey," he dad smiled at her and then peered at the car curiously.

Rachel felt herself stiffen at the sound of a car door opening.

"Hi," Santana said as she rounded her car to come stand beside Rachel.

"Hi. I'm Adam. Rachel's father." He held out a hand and Santana shook it with a surprisingly firm grip.

"Santana Lopez. I'm dating your daughter," Santana said it in a way that didn't sound crazy, as if it made total sense. And it didn't help that she put her arm around Rachel's waist and Rachel's mind just kind of went blank for a few seconds.

Santana Lopez was willingly touching her! Her mind blared a danger warning with high pitched whistles and klaxons.

Rachel watched silently as her father's face registered surprise and his eyebrows rose.

"Well! This is a surprise. Would you like to join us for dinner? Come on inside. Honey this is a wonderful surprise," Adam said and Rachel knew he meant it in a good way but it came off as if it were a surprise anyone would ever want to date her. At least it did to her.

Santana's arm tightened around her waist that Rachel took as a sign to keep quiet. Which she did and didn't even know why because this was crazy and no way was she going to go along with this! But she couldn't seem to make her mouth do anything but stay closed.

"I'd love to. Thank you."

"Let me take your bag," Adam reached for Rachel's backpack and slung it over his shoulder before leading the way up the walk.

"What do you think you're doing," Rachel asked her in an angry undertone.

"Oh, Berry didn't you know I can act too? Try and smile with your eyes," Santana murmured as they entered the house.

The closing of the door sounded like a death knell to Rachel.

She was doomed.


End file.
